A Whole New Life
by K-lin J
Summary: Kyle and Elizabeth Hope have been through more than any person should ever have to go through. Though still searching for the person who destroyed her old life Liz has finally found a little happiness, until someone reappears. Same people different names.


College Case study of Serial Killer James Thompson

* * *

"Welcome to the first week of class I hope that everyone had a wonderful fun filled summer. My name is Dr. Fredrickson and I will be your instructor if you are not signed up for this class please leave now I will not allow any new students in. This class is very challenging and my main objective is to teach each and every one of you how to dissect important cases. Don't miss any classes unless you have a doctor's excuse; if you miss even one unexcused day you will be failed.

Listen carefully and take notes; I will not allow any tape recordings to be used and I will not repeat myself. Get you notebooks out no computers.

Forks, Washington

2006

Police Chief Charles Swan made a mockery of the whole police system, in his desperate unsuccessful attempt to save his daughter from the serial killer James Thompson. In making rash decisions Charles, his daughter seventeen year old Isabella, her boyfriend seventeen year old Edward Cullen, his sister Alice also seventeen, there eighteen year old brother Emmett, his girlfriend eighteen year old Rosalie Hale, and her twin Jasper, along with the respected Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and his wife Esme lost there lives in trying to help Charles. This massacre devastated this little town and to this day it is almost deserted for fear of the killers return

James Thompson is still at large and is now in the history books as the most notorious single serial killer in written history. Charles Swan could have caught this killer if he would not have rashly rushed into the situating making so many innocent lives end.

I want each individual in this class to dissect what Charles Swan did wrong and how the events could have been altered. Working in law enforcement is challenging and many of you are nor cut out for it; if you do not pass this assignment you will fail my class and be kicked out of the program. Get to work; any information you collect may be used I would use the website on the board first.

"Ms. Hope may I help you with something?"

* * *

"Thompson is simply not afraid of being caught; he video tapes each of his killings and leaves a copy for the police to find. Today we will watch Isabella's third day of capture up until the third day she was treated the same way as the rest of Thompson's victims starved beaten and dehydrated. You have watched the first two days of torture and have researched the autopsies and other cases I want you to pay attention and tell me what made Thompson change on the third day, how he differed with Isabella than any other victim.

Take notes and remember that Isabella spent almost three weeks in Thompson's possession before she was killed; no other victim lasted as long."

The video began showing a dark room then light illuminated a lump on the floor seemingly thrown there. The video paused for a moment.

"Take note that Thompson used movie light to show the police exactly what he did to this girl he also used professional sound equipment so that we can hear each whimper and scream."

The movie began again a the lump began to rise showing a severally beaten dark-haired girl her head slumped to the side, the girl being raised off of the ground was accompanied with the sound of cranking chains 'click, click, clack' she mumbled 'Edward' and as her eyes fluttered open she whimpered then looked at the camera pleadingly

"Edward I'm so sorry, please try to live your life as well as you can don't give this man any satisfaction"

A hand flew into the delicate girl.

"Shut up you stupid slut; you only say what I want you to."

"What are you going to do imbecile kill me."

"Well eventually but there is something else I wanted to try first. Smile pretty for the camera."

Then a distorted silhouette of a man stepped into view with a silver knife. The girl started trembling then stopped, and glared at the man.

"Do you worst you bastard!"

He slowly stepped forward removing what little was left of the girls shirt. Then taking his knife he cut off her bra.

"Oh you're going to be so pretty when I'm done. I always make people pretty, you'll thank me later on Isabella. You'll look so pretty in you eternal bed."

He placed the knife just below her naval and started cutting not butchering though, he moved as if he ad done this countless times he cut with grace and assurance creating intricate designs. The girl refused to scream and her head started to lull as she lost consciousness; he slapped her waking her up. Every time the girl mentally ran away the man would force her back into the real world. As he completed the designs on the girl's stomach he allowed her into unconsciousness even helping her with a blunt blow to the head. He walked back to the camera zooming in showing the viewers an up-close view of his deed, and the screen went blank.

"Alright class tell me what mad this day and victim so different than others. Ms. Hope."

"Well Dr. Fredrickson he had never and has not sense Isabella cut his victims while they were still alive, he also communicated with his victim usually he only tortured them"

"Very good Ms. Hope. Now class what insight does this video give us on Thompson? Ms. Hope."

"Well he did not like his victims communicating with the camera so he probably thirst for attention, he also gets upset every time Isabella speaks back so he wants to have control in his killing life which he does not in the real world. More than likely he works a low paying job with no chance to move up in life. His skill with a knife is something that is taught so with the designs engraved in the skins along with the burns on the victims I would say that Thompson is a woodworker or was at least trained to be one."

"I'm very impressed Ms. Hope."

* * *

"We have watched every recording on the Swan file, and each of you have turned in your work so technically you are done; however before you leave class today I want each of you to write why you think the Charles Swan foolishly involved citizens in his risky attempt to save his daughter, tell me what he did wrong and how you would have handled the situation."

Pencils scribbling filled the room as each student tried to give his or her best on this last assignment Dr. Fredrickson had proved to them over the last semester never to trust what he said. There was a good possibility that all of there hard work over the semester would be thrown in the trash and this last minuet paper would be there entire grade. Suddenly a student slumped forward, never having even picked up her pencil.

"Ms. Hope, Ms. Hope are you OK?" Fredrickson asked shaking the girl frantically the class sat and watched. Suddenly a student one who followed Ms. Hope around was in the room asking Fredrickson to step away and give her some breathing room.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Fredrickson asked as the man picked up Ms. Hope and gently placed her on the floor. He reached into his pocked and flashed Fredrickson an FBI badge.  
"Now I would appreciate it if you would dismiss your class and have them e-mail you there papers.

"Of course. CLASS IF YOUR PAPERS ARE NOT IN MY IN-BOX BY FIVE O'CLOCK TONIGHT YOU WILL FAIL! YOU ARE DISMISSED!"

Another younger man in scrubs ran into the room.

"Thanks for paging me Hal, let me give her a shot and she'll be fine by tomorrow just like always."

The younger man rolled up his wives sleeve and gave her a shot, he rubbed the injection sight for a moment revealing light scars before slowly pulling her sleeve back down.

"Oh Lizzy what am I going to do with you." He murmured.

Fredrickson stood behind these strange men looking utterly confused.

"Who are you?, and what is wrong with Ms. Hope?"

"Actually it's Mrs. Hope I'm Liz's husband Kyle Hope, and she has mild attacks because of a traumatic event she went through years ago."

"And I'm FBI agent Hal Matthew; I need you to sign a disclosure form if you want to know the truth about Liz."

The beady little professor's eyes shined with curiosity, before he nodded his head.

* * *

Curious anyone. If you are curious or just want to tell me my story sucks please review. I want to know if this is a good idea, and if anyone's interested. Please Review! This has also been posted under another name to see if names effect peoples interest. 


End file.
